


Playgrounds And Midnight Conversations

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, M/M, mentions of Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: The one that you love or the one that loves you? Who would you pick? To willingly get your heartbroken time and time again, or break someone else's, just to save yours?





	Playgrounds And Midnight Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> So this was 3/4 written last year when I came across a quote while I was watching Ugly Betty. The quote stuck and it produced this little fic. And since my exams just ended and my internship starts on Monday, I decided to take this opportunity to complete this and post it :) I hope you guys like it!

Crickets chirped as the swing next to him swung gently from the breeze. It was dead into the night and the park was silent. Too busy with the chaos in his mind, he failed to notice an approaching figure from behind.

But when he did, he paid no attention when the new visitor took a seat at the swing next to him. Together they swung, under the starless sky, one waiting for the other to speak, the other, just waiting. There was no pressure between the two of them as they both gently swung, feet never leaving the ground though.

"Congratulation on your engagement. I always knew that you're going to be the one tying the knot first."

Receiving no response, Sebastian simply shrugged it off and decided to swing himself higher. He closed his eyes and grinned against the wind as he got higher and higher.

"Why are you here Sebastian?"

The question was meant to sound harsh but it came out rather tired for some reason. It must've been because of the jet lag of some sort or the fact it was almost 1am. Sebastian noticed but decided not to speak against it. Now wasn't the best of times. Instead of giving a response, Sebastian slowly put his swinging to a halt, in favour of heading to the dome climber.

Kurt silently watched as the taller man climbed the structure with ease, reaching the top with 4 steps. Well, the structure wasn't as high as it seemed when they were kids.

"You know, there's enough space for the two of us up here," Sebastian called out, patting an empty space next to him.

 _No response_. Sebastian waited for a few more seconds before trying again.

"Please?"

Staring at the empty space with distrust, Kurt contemplated with the idea of leaving the swing. With a sigh, he heaved himself up and walked towards the structure, climbing it with the same amount of ease Sebastian did.

Soon, the two sat in silence again, enjoying the gentle breeze from higher ground. Somehow Sebastian imagined that the new shift in location would transport the both of them back to simpler times, happier moments, their golden childhood days but it's apparent that that's not going to happen.

"There's something about the night, that I feel makes everyone more vulnerable with their thoughts," Sebastian paused, taking a quick glance at Kurt before focusing his attention to the end of the park, where darkness consumes it, "well, for me at least. Something about the serenity of the night makes me want to share my deepest thoughts with it. Thoughts that the day would never dream of hearing."

Throwing caution into the wind, Sebastian's hand found itself being gently placed above Kurt's. Immediately he felt the figure next to him tensed, but made no attempts of moving away.

"One of my thoughts that I feel like sharing would be, why are you with Blaine?" Sebastian asked, finally shifting his body so that he could look at Kurt and only Kurt. Maybe having this discussion on a dome wasn't his greatest plan but no one ever accused him of having great ideas.

It seems that while the night made one of them more of a talker, the other silently allowed his thoughts consume him.

"Kurt," Sebastian gently called out, "there's a reason why you're out here at this time of night, on the day Blaine just propose to you. This is the place you go to when you needed to think. So what are you thinking?"

"Why are you desperately holding onto him? Especially after you told me you loved me only two weeks ago?" Sebastian couldn't mask the hurt in his voice as he stared into Kurt's eyes searchingly. He doesn't know what exactly he's searching for but he knows when he does find it, he'll know. “Was it because I couldn’t say it back?”

Kurt bit the insides of his cheek as he desperately tries to fight flight or fight mode, refusing to break down on what was suppose to be the best day of his life, the day his high school sweetheart proposed to him, the day he agreed to spend his life with him. He took deep breaths, unknowingly clenching Sebastian's hand tightly.

"If you're not going to tell me, I guess I would have to call Blaine and tell him that his dear fiancé is at park, 1am in the morning," Sebastian threatened, swiftly pulling out his cell from his front pocket.  
  
Sebastian stared at Kurt, raising an eyebrow while dangling his phone in front of the latter, a familiar number appearing on the screen. Just one button would probably lead to a chain of events, unfavourable to Sebastian but if it means Kurt would talk, so be it then. Kurt glared at the phone before letting out a sigh.  
  
"Before my mother died," Kurt started, shifting his attention back to the sky, "she told me the most important thing in life is to find someone who loves you."

Listening intently, Sebastian rubbed his thumb soothingly on Kurt's hand, knowing that, no matter how many years has passed, the wound on the death of Kurt's mother was still fresh to Kurt.

"And when you do," Kurt turned to face Sebastian again, lips trembling slightly, "hold on to them no matter. Because in the end, that's all that really matters."

Sebastian soften his look as he watched Kurt desperately trying to hold himself together, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Finally, unable to resist, Sebastian leaned forward, placing his lips on the latter, kissing him tenderly while cupping Kurt's face with his free hand.

Before Kurt could react, Sebastian pulled away slightly, murmuring against the soft lips, "you are special to me Kurt, more than anyone else. Isn’t that enough?”

“But you don’t love me back,” Kurt whispered back as he pulled away, “and I’m sorry but that’s not enough.”

* * *

“Hey Sebby?” 10 year old Kurt called out as he swung himself on the swing while 10 year old Sebastian was digging a hole in the sandpit in front of him.

Without looking at the former, Sebastian continued his task on hand, “I’ve told you a thousand times Kurt, Seb, Bas or Sebastian. Sebby was when we were 5.”

“Sebby,” Kurt repeated without a slightest hint of care, “would you rather be with the person you love forever but that person doesn’t love you back or would you be with a person that loves you but you don’t love back?”

Sebastian paused his digging halfway to turn and look at Kurt, who was still swinging as though he didn’t just ask the most random question that could come out from a 10 year old mouth.

“Are you okay Kurt? We’re ten. We don’t have to worry about this kind of things until we’re like… forty or something.”

“I think I would be with a person who loves me but I don’t love them back.”

Cocking his head to the side as tried to fathom the idea of being someone you don’t love after countless of storybooks being read to him about marrying your one true love. Not understanding where Kurt was coming from, Sebastian raised the question, only to be met with squeals of laughter as Kurt began to soar higher and higher into the sky (or at least as high as the swing could bring him).

* * *

Soon, Sebastian felt the cold wind against his once warm palm and the sight of his childhood friend disappear as the latter jumped off the structure.

“Kurt! Wait!” Sebastian quickly blurted out, refusing to let the conversation simply end like this. “When we were kids, you said you’d rather be the one who loves you but you don’t love back. Why?”

He watched as Kurt stopped mid step, back facing him. He wasn’t sure why he decided to bring up that particular memory or if there were any significance to the situation they were in right now. Kurt simply glanced over his shoulder, throwing Sebastian a look that was probably going to haunt him for the rest of his life. The look of sadness, defeat and hurt, somehow managed to be expressed in Kurt’s eyes.

“Because you’re not giving the one you love the power to hurt you more than they already did.”


End file.
